


Maid Outfit

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Costume Kink, Fetish, M/M, Robot Sex, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has some weird fetishes and luckily Perceptor accepts doing every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, sorry. It was written at a spur of the moment.

“Drift, what the hell am I wearing?” Perceptor asked subtly as he touched the maid outfit and then the dog ears on top of his helm. Not to mention looking over his shoulder to see the long grey tail hanging from his skirt behind him. Sometimes he wonders about these weird fetishes that Drift has accumulated in much interest over the years. The sniper has done one thing: deal with it.

“Perceptor…no questions…your master commands you!” he took a whip out of his subspace…end flicked it at Percy’s aft. Wincing at the pain, he replied, “What in Primus’s name are you doing??” Then the thought occurred to him to not fool around anymore. Drift pushed him on the ground in their berthroom, Perceptor’s stomach was flat, and his face plates faced the floor. He sighed and just willingly gave in.

“And what does my master command me?” he dullingly said.

“You were not a good maid and didn’t clean the birth room properly. Naughty you are…”

“What’s my punishment, sir?” Drift suddenly cackled, grabbing Perceptor and forcing him on his knees and hands.

The sniper could hear the white mech opening his interface panel, letting out a suppressed groan.

“Dammit, Perceptor, you know what you do to me? You look so hot in that outfit. I’ve always wanted to frag a hot maid.” Drift then once more turned Perceptor over onto his back. Drift’s hands began wandering over Percy’s flace plates, and then his chest plate. His digits than wandered to the interface array in front of him, stroking softly and smoothly…

Perceptor twitched underneath Drift, letting out a moan, “Frag me, just frag me!”

“Uh-huh, as your master, a young maid like yourself has no right to tell me what to do. And for that, I will punish you.” He purred as Perceptor opened his valve cover.

Drift was not slow, his large spike entered Perceptor in a quick moment, bucking.

“Ah, shit!” Drift groaned loudly a Percy’s calipers tightened around his length with each thrust was made, making Drift reach his climax faster. Moaning, he released transfluid into the valve. He softly laid on top of Percy.

“Drift…” Percy spoke his name at the tip of his tongue.

“Yes?”

“You should quit watching anime. Because your fetishes are getting weirder.”

Drift winced, “Yeah…I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Nah…”

“Yeah I thought so,” Perceptor sighed.


End file.
